


Do Not Pass Go

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Ivy Town, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, season 3.5, straight up smut, what has Twitter done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: Once upon a time on Twitter @callistawolf @dust2dust34 and I had a conversation about Olicity playing board games and the idea of strip Monopoly was born. Bre promised me 5x20 smut if I would write this idea so here it is.Oliver and Felicity's game of strip Monopoly spirals out of control one night in Ivy Town.





	Do Not Pass Go

“Monopoly, Oliver? Really?” Felicity is staring at him with her hands on her hips in the board game aisle of Target. 

“What?” he asks incredulously. “It’s a fun game.”

“Of  _ course  _ a billionaire would like playing a game about making money and buying property and pricing people out of the market,” she scoffs.

“Uh-- _ ex _ billionaire. You’re the rich one now, in case you’ve forgotten,” he reminds her. He sidles up to her, pulling her against him and planting a kiss on her neck. “My very own sugar mama.” Felicity swats at him for that.

“Oliver Queen. We are in public.”

“So? That didn’t bother you when we made love on the beach in Bali. Or when I took you against the wall in the alley behind that bar in Phoenix. Or in the backyard last night after dinner even though the Hoffmans were outside in their yard just next door.” He attacks her neck again, using teeth this time, and she gives a soft little moan against her will. 

“Wait. No. Stop it. We’re on a mission here,” she scolds, pushing him back. 

“To get a game for the neighborhood block party this weekend. I know. And I’m choosing Monopoly.” Felicity rolls her eyes.

“Monopoly is  _ boring _ , Oliver. Let’s get...Apples to Apples. Ooh! Or...Scrabble!”

“Scrabble?” Oliver deadpans. “But Monopoly is boring. Sure.”

“Scrabble is a lot of fun. And it takes a lot of thinking to play it,” Felicity argues.

“Well Monopoly is a game of strategy. Are you afraid I’ll win or something?” he asks, and she knows it’s a challenge. She knows he’s baiting her. But she can’t help herself. She’s competitive by nature and he knows it. One of the many,  _ many _ things he’s learned about her in the past few months.

“You. Wish,” she responds, poking him square in the chest. He leans in, cornering her against the shelf and fixes her with an intense gaze that makes her shiver.

“Let’s make it a little more interesting then, shall we?” he suggests.

“What did you have in mind?” she asks breathlessly.

“Strip Monopoly. You can sell your clothes to make more money.”

“And what happens when you run out of clothes?” Felicity asks on a gulp.

“I can think of a few ways you can pay your bill,” he says, his voice dangerously close to Arrow voice territory. She hasn’t heard that in months and it makes her knees weak. It doesn’t help that he’s looking at her like he wants to devour her. 

“Fine. But we’re getting the superhero edition,” she says stubbornly. Oliver just chuckles and attempts to nip at her earlobe, earning himself a slap to the chest. “Can’t you wait until we get home?”

“I think we’ve found over the last few months that I can’t, Felicity,” Oliver counters, his hand cupping her ass through the thin material of her sundress.

“You are insatiable.” 

“I haven’t heard you complain yet,” he teases. All it takes is him pressing against her from behind when she reaches for the game on the shelf and she’s dragging him by the hand to the registers so they can try to make it home before losing all control. 

 

>>>\----------->

 

They are seated on the floor of the living room, each with a glass of wine, as Oliver sets up the board and doles out the money. He dumps the playing pieces out on the floor next to the gameboard and huffs indignantly as he looks them over.

“What the hell is this?” he asks, inspecting them one by one.

“Batman, Superman, oh hey look! It’s Barry!” Felicity says in delight, scooping up one of the pieces to take a picture. “I get to be Wonder Woman!” she adds, setting the metal piece at the start of the board. She looks up from posting to Instagram to see Oliver brooding. 

“Unbelievable,” he mutters, shuffling the property cards a bit more viciously than is absolutely necessary. Felicity tilts her head.

“What’s wrong? You’ve got grumpy face.”

“Green Lantern--even Lex Luthor is in here. He’s a villain, Felicity! How does that even make sense?” Felicity has to bite back her laughter when it dawns on her why he’s upset.

“Are you mad because there’s no Green Arrow piece in the game?” she asks. 

“No,” he insists, sounding as petulant as a small child. 

“Oh honey,” she sighs, trying and failing to stifle a giggle. 

“I guess I’ll just be Batman,” he huffs, carelessly tossing the game piece towards the starting space. Felicity raises an eyebrow at him and shakes her head.

“Hold on,” she stalls, jumping up from the floor and running to the hallway closet. She procures a box from the top shelf and rummages through it for a minute before exclaiming, “Aha!” triumphantly and returning to the living room. She sweeps the Batman piece aside and sets down a tiny, cartoonish-looking Green Arrow figurine. “There,” she says proudly. “All better?” 

“Where in the world did that come from?” Oliver asks incredulously.

“I found him at the mall back home last year. They make bobbleheads too, but this one I kept on my keychain. Isn’t he cute?” she asks with a grin. 

“You have me on a keychain?” Felicity bites her lip shyly.

“I know it’s silly, but it made me smile and I--”

“It’s adorable. You’re adorable,” he adds, leaning across the board and all of the game pieces to peck her on the lips.

“Who knew the big, bad, scary vigilante could be such a sap?” Felicity teases, stealing one last kiss before settling back against the couch. Oliver just winks and pulls out his phone, sliding it across the floor to her. 

“The rules of the game, Miss Smoak,” he announces. “We each start with $500. Shoes and socks are $50 each. Pants and shirts are worth $200. Undergarments are worth $500. You can sell items of clothing to the bank if you run out of money or auction them off to the highest bidder instead. First one to go bankrupt or end up naked loses.” Felicity grins mischievously.

“Loses or wins?” she asks with an eyebrow wiggle. Oliver holds her gaze as he reaches out his hand to give her the dice. The way he looks at her is so intense it makes her shiver in anticipation for what he has planned for the evening and she’s so distracted by him that she doesn’t catch the dice when he drops them, aiming for her outstretched hand. 

“Smooth, Smoak,” he says. 

“It’s been three months. You think I’d be used to you by now. It’s not fair,” she laments, shaking her head like that might free her from his spell. Oliver doesn’t respond, but he’s smiling smugly to himself. 

She’s right--it has been three months. Three incredible months full of the most intense, passionate, fulfilling sex either of them has ever had. But instead of quelling the burning need that has been building for so long, the fire has only grown between them. They can’t keep their hands or lips off of each other no matter where they are and all it takes is a look to send them both spiraling again. Many meals have been ruined and plans cancelled because of it. And even now as they settle into their very own home in picturesque Ivy Town, the passion shows no signs of dying down. Oliver absolutely loves the way she still gets flustered by him, and he takes great delight in finding ways to make her blush and babble. 

“Ladies first,” he says with a nod towards the forgotten dice. Felicity nods and scoops them up, taking the first turn. She rolls a six and moves her token forward. Oliver’s first roll gets him a nine. It doesn’t take long before they’ve both spent all of their money and the clothes start to come off. For all of his talk, Oliver really isn’t that great at budgeting, Felicity thinks. He’s down to his boxers within an hour while Felicity still has her bra, shorts and panties. 

“You’ve landed on my space again--you owe me $1500 in rent, buddy,” she demands, holding her hand out to collect her due. Oliver frowns and looks down at his lap.

“All I’ve got left is my boxers and that’s only $500,” he explains. Felicity puts on a devilish smile and shrugs nonchalantly. 

“I guess you’ll have to pay your debt some other way then,” she says. Oliver returns her smirk and beckons her to his side of the game board with his finger. She crawls over to him and climbs into his lap, capturing his mouth with her own and moaning when his tongue immediately searches for hers. His fingers tangle in her hair and he reaches to undo her bra when she stops him. “Oh no you don’t--that’s gonna cost you another $500, mister.”

“Just add it to my bill,” he says breathlessly, freeing her of the lacy pink thing and tossing it over his shoulder. She giggles in response until his lips find her nipple and sucks it into his mouth without preamble, turning her laugh into a gasp.

“Oh God-- _ Oliver _ !” she cries as his teeth drag over the pink bud. Her fingers dig into his scalp, holding him still as he continues his sweet torture. His hands trail down her bare back and into the waistband of her shorts where he squeezes her ass. The action causes her to arch against him, grinding her hips down onto his lap and this time he’s the one who hisses in pleasure, sinking his teeth into the side of her breast in retaliation. 

One thing he’s really enjoyed learning about her is how much she enjoys when he gets rough with her. Biting, spanking, even a little light hair-pulling--all things he never would have guessed were turn-ons for her back before they’d run away together to discover the world and each other. Full of surprises, his Felicity. 

Her head falls back and he attacks her neck, leaving marks all over her. She’ll chastise him in the morning as she applies her makeup, but right now she’s so overwhelmed in the sensation of his lips and hands all over her body that she can’t be bothered to care. He tugs at her pajama bottoms urgently, silently pleading with her to remove them so he can get at more of her skin, but she pulls back on a gasp and shakes her head. 

“You still owe me for the rent and the bra,” she chides. 

“Oh...are we still playing?” he asks, not sure whether or not he should be taking her seriously. She narrows her eyes at him and purses her lips.

“You just can’t stand that I’m winning and now you’re trying to distract me!” Oliver rolls his eyes at that and Felicity moves to climb off of his lap. Instead he lunges forward with her until she’s lying on the game board and he’s cradled between her thighs. “Oliver Queen!” she squeals. He just laughs and kisses her again, nipping at her bottom lip as his hands drift back to her waist, pulling at the string to untie it and loosen her shorts. This time she doesn’t protest or fight him, instead she lifts her hips to assist him in removing her remaining clothes. Though her cooperation doesn’t stop her from whispering in his ear in a ridiculously sultry voice; “You’re up to $2700 if my math is right. And I’m Felicity Smoak. My math is  _ always _ right.”

He all but snorts against her neck at that, and he can’t help the grin that seems to be a permanent fixture these days. 

“So how much is an orgasm worth to you?” he asks before he draws her earlobe into his mouth to nibble on that next. Felicity gasps but manages to answer.

“Let’s say $900 each,” she offers. Oliver pulls back for a second, trying to do the math in his head. It’s difficult to do multiplication--or is it division?--when so much of the blood in his body has rushed to his  _ other _ head. And besides, math was never his strong suit anyway. Felicity pats his cheek, shakes her head at him and says, “Three, honey.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” he promises. 

 

Before Felicity even has a moment to realize what’s happening, her legs are over Oliver’s shoulders and his tongue is on her. She arches against him and her hand flies to his head, fingers twisting in his hair. He laps at her sex, teasing and tormenting her until she’s writhing beneath him. She tastes like heaven on his tongue and he moans against her, turned on to the point of pain just from this alone and she hasn’t even touched him yet. 

“Oh God!” Felicity cries out, her voice echoing throughout the house and Oliver hopes for a moment that one of them remembered to close the patio door in the kitchen after dinner. His lips close around her clit and he sucks it into his mouth, letting his teeth just barely graze her. Her hips buck against his face and she yanks at his hair hard enough to hurt so he nips at her a little harder in retaliation. “Oliver!” she yelps and he can’t help but smirk against her, his fingers trailing up her beautiful thighs until he can slip one inside of her. 

She clenches around him when he adds a second and then a third. Her hot, wet walls pull him in even deeper and his cock twitches impatiently in his shorts. They have nothing but time, however, so he ignores his aching erection for now, opting instead to curl his fingers in just the right way, stroking her inner walls until her legs are tightening around his head. She falls apart on a deep, breathy moan, her back arching all the way off the floor to the point that he has to wrap his arms around her hips to hold her still as he works her through her orgasm. 

“Too much, too much,” she pants after a moment, pushing at him to get him to let up. She’s always so hypersensitive after the first one, he’s learned. He listens to her pleas, pulling back to look up at her from between her legs, his cheek resting on her thigh.

“You okay?” he asks and she lets out a breathy sigh.

“So much better than okay,” she assures him. “You are way too good at that.” 

“You’re not complaining, are you?” he teases, kissing his way up her thighs to her stomach and her breasts. He rests his chin between the two mounds and nuzzles her, his stubble scraping over the flushed skin. 

“ _ God _ no. Never,” she insists. “I just thought I knew... and then you just...you come along and absolutely blow everything I know out of the water.” 

“I know the feeling,” Oliver mutters, rubbing his nose over her collarbone before his lips find her pulse point. “You drive me absolutely insane.” 

“In a good way, I hope,” Felicity chuckles. It turns into a moan when he starts to suck a mark into her neck. 

“The best way,” he promises, turning so he can brush his nose along hers. She smiles and pushes up to press their lips together, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. They take a long moment, just savoring the feel of the kiss they’re sharing. The urgency isn’t gone, but quelled for just a brief second. 

“I love you,” Felicity whispers against his lips when she finally pulls away. Oliver reaches for her hands and entwines their fingers before pushing them up above her head and moving so he’s back to being cradled between her thighs.

“I love  _ you _ ,” he echoes. Felicity whimpers when he grinds against her, his cock all but begging for attention. He laughs when she tries to reach for his boxers, trapping both of her hands in one of his before using his free hand to get rid of them himself. He kicks them away and settles back against her, both of them moaning at the feel of him slipping through her wetness. He reaches between them and grips himself, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit until she mewls, trying her best to angle her hips so he’ll have no choice but to slip inside her. He’s onto her, however, and he teases her entrance until she’s panting. She releases a litany of swears at him and  _ fuck _ that will never stop being the hottest thing ever, hearing her curse. The first time she’d done it he’d practically come instantly.

“Oliver,” she whines in utter frustration. “Inside me.  _ Please _ .” 

“Patience,” he chides her, slipping the head of his cock inside of her and then pulling back out again. She bucks her hips up in response.

“No.” she says petulantly. She wrangles her hands free from him and grips his ass, her nails biting into the flesh there. Her legs wrap around his waist and she tries to get him where she needs him, but he’s a lot stronger than her, and more agile. 

“Felicity,” he warns her, playfully. But she’s apparently done with games.

“Fuck me, Oliver,” she demands, her voice husky. “ _ Now _ .”

“Jesus,” he hisses before she pulls him down for a sloppy kiss. The last of his resolve crumbles at that and he finally gives in, pressing forward until he’s filled her completely and they’re both sighing in relief. Nothing-- _ nothing _ in the world could ever compare the the way it feels to be buried inside of this woman. It’s like her body was made for his and he shudders at the way her walls pulse around him. God was he an idiot for denying himself this for so long. 

“Oliver, please,” she pleads, trying to rock her hips against him to get him to move. He nods, his forehead pressed to hers, and pulls back until only the head of his cock remains inside of her before thrusting back into her with everything he has. She lets out a ragged cry at the force of his thrusts and grips his arms, desperate for purchase. 

After a few stuttered strokes he finally establishes a rhythm and Felicity meets him thrust for thrust, her back arching beneath him. She’s so responsive--so vocal--and it’s almost too much for him. Thankfully it doesn’t take long at all before she gasps and goes still, her walls spasming around him as she climaxes for the second time. He doesn’t let up after this one, however, despite her all but sobbing his name in protest. Instead he reaches between them and presses a thumb to her clit, rubbing harsh little circles around it.

“One more,” he manages to grunt. “One more, baby.” 

Felicity’s head shakes mindlessly from side to side, her mouth falling open on a silent scream as he continues his punishing rhythm. He can feel his orgasm building in his core. He’s close. He’s so unbelievably close. But he grits his teeth to keep his climax at bay, refusing to let himself finish until he’s wrung one more out of her first.

“I c-can’t--” she cries. “I can’t, Oliver.”

“You can,” he insists. “You’ve got to. A deal’s a deal.” 

“I didn’t--it was just--” she tries to reason but she can’t get the words out and Oliver can’t help but chuckle at seeing her speechless for once. 

“Come on, Felicity,” he urges her. “Come for me.” A sob of frustration escapes her, but he doesn’t let up, stroking her stiff little clit just the way he knows she needs it; steady and precise, not too rough. “ _ Now _ , Felicity!” he orders, just as he pinches her clit between his fingers. She yelps at the sensation but it works. Her body shudders beneath him and he takes her in--the way her face contorts in blissful agony, her eyes shut tight and her mouth agape. Her fingernails dig into his arms where she’s still holding onto him and he knows he’ll have marks for days but he revels in the idea of being marked by her. Claimed by her. Her final orgasm is a violent one and her walls clench around him so tightly that he loses all control. He thrusts once, twice, three times more before he’s spilling into her. His hips rock into her of their own accord as she milks him dry, both of them collapsing into a sweaty heap a moment later. 

 

The two of them lay there together on the floor, tangled up in the blankets and each other, trying to catch their breath for the longest time before Felicity laughs.

“You know, I shouldn’t be surprised that a former billionaire doesn’t know how to budget and be careful with his money.”

“You ended up naked too, last time I checked,” he grumbles in response.

“Yeah, but I made my money and my clothes go a whole lot farther than yours did. My momma taught me how to stretch a paycheck.” 

“I had no idea you could learn so much about a person by playing board games together,” Oliver says thoughtfully. “They should make playing Monopoly together a prerequisite for marriage.” He rolls to his side and yelps in pain when something sharp digs into his back.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asks in a panic, sitting up to check on him. He reaches underneath him and pulls out the little Green Arrow keychain he’d been using as his game piece, and Felicity giggles. “Whoops.”

“I think you’re right about picking a different game for the block party,” he says moving the both of them so they are no longer on top of the game board. The money is crumpled and torn, the plastic hotels and houses are scattered and there is a bit of a mess on the board itself.

“No kidding,” Felicity agrees. “After that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to play Monopoly again without blushing.”

“I told you it was a fun game,” Oliver says smugly, pulling her closer to him so he can press a kiss to her head. She snuggles in closer to him and sighs contentedly. 

“Okay, okay,” she concedes. “You win.”


End file.
